Happy Anniversary Baby
by YourGayBarSuperStar
Summary: It's Blaine and Kurt's one year anniversary and Blaine has planed a magical night, but will everything go off without a hitch?  Pure Fluff!


**So in honor of our favorite couple's 1 year anniversary, I decided to write a story about how Kurt and Blaine would celebrate it.**

**Disclaimer! I don't Glee :( but I wish I did.**

Blaine was beyond happy, euphoric even. Why? because today was his and Kurt's one year anniversary, one year of pure unadulterated bliss.

Blaine had been planning this day out for weeks now, down to every last meticulous detail. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to show Kurt just how much he truly loved him.

It was now 8pm and Blaine had just arrived at Hudson- Hummel house to pick Kurt up for there date.

Blaine was wearing dark wash jeans, a plaid button down ,and a red bowtie with matching suspenders. His hair in it's signature gelled back curls. He hoped his look was "Kurt Approved"

Blaine knocked on the front door and was greeted moments later by Carol, who ushered him in with a cheerful "Hello" once inside, Carol informed him that Kurt was "Still getting ready and will be down soon" but was welcome to wait for him in the living room.

As Blaine entered the living room he greeted with a "Hey" from Burt, who was preoccupied watching some football game on TV.

Blaine made idle chit-chat with him about the goings on in the game and how that particular teams season had been going.

After 10 minutes Kurt finally made his entrance, Blaine's mouth was agape.

Kurt was dressed to the 9's, wearing black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like they had been painted on, a white dress shirt paired with a black vest and a dark purple tie.

Blaine knew it went without saying, Kurt looked incredible.

When Blaine noticed the dark blush that appeared on Kurt's cheeks he quickly pulled himself together, greeting Kurt with a stunning smile and a kiss on the cheek "Happy anniversary baby, you look amazing" he said to the taller boy "Happy anniversary to you too, and you don't look half bad yourself" Kurt said with a sexy smile.

With that Blaine and Kurt left, but only after a warning from Burt telling them not to stay out to late.

Blaine walked Kurt to his car, opening the passenger door for him, bowing as he said "Your carriage awaits" causing Kurt giggle "God, your such a cheese ball" the shorter boy smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss "Maybe, but you know you love it" Kurt smiled as he got into the car, not disagreeing with him.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine started to drive to the mystery location "Nope, it's a surprise" "And don't pout" Blaine added after he saw Kurt's lower lip jut out. "I promise sweetheart, tonight will be magical, but you'll just have to wait" that shut Kurt up.

After about a 30 minute drive, that mostly consisted of Kurt and Blaine singing along to the Wicked soundtrack and Kurt pestering Blaine to tell him where they were going, they arrived at Blaine's "Mysterious location of Mystery" as Kurt had taken to calling it.

As Blaine got out of the car, opening Kurt's door for him, he saw a smile stretch across Kurt's face as he took in their location, they were at a little park on the outskirts of Lima, the same park Kurt's mom used to take him to when he was little. The park was void of people besides the two boy's. Blaine just smiled, threading his fingers through the other boy's hand, pulling him towards park.

As they got closer Kurt could finally see what Blaine had planned, Because before him lay a huge blanket stretched out across the grass, paper lanterns lining the edges, large picnic basket sat in the middle. Blaine had planned a romantic candle lit picnic "So, what do you think" Blaine started to ask, but he was interrupted by Kurt, who flung himself into Blaine's arms "I love it, I love you" Blaine just smiled and pulled the taller boy into a kiss.

After a few moments the two broke apart and went to sit on the blanket, Kurt snuggled up to Blaine's side.

Blaine reached for the basket that held there food, pulling out all of Kurt's favorites.

"Can you get anymore perfect" Kurt said as he examined the spread of food in front of him.

Blaine just smiled as he dished out his and Kurt's meal, Chicken pesto with whole wheat pasta.

They sat cuddled up against each other just eating, talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

After they finished there pasta Blaine pulled out the most quintessential romantic dessert "Chocolate covered strawberries? Really Blaine, really? Could you get more cliché" Kurt said teasing Blaine.

"Oh don't dare me, I'll break out into song and call out all the little woodland creatures to help serenade you, acting as substitute warblers" Blaine said teasing him, leaning forward and to feed Kurt one of the Strawberries.

After all the food was gone and the dishes packed away, they laid down on the blanket, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, Blaine with his arms wrapped around the countertenors waist.

They laid there in comfortable silence, looking up at the stars, gleaming like diamonds littering the sky.

But soon after Blaine broke the silence "I love you Kurt, I love you more then I've ever loved anything or anyone, you make me so happy, I just hope you know that" Blaine meant every word he had said. Before Kurt came into Blaine's life, he wasn't ever truly happy. He would put on a smile and go about his life acting like he was fine, but in reality, he was lonely and felt lost.

But when Kurt shot across his sky, everything changed, his day's didn't seem quite as dim, the sun a little brighter.

Kurt always talked about how Blaine saved him, but in truth is was the opposite.

Blaine could get on his soap box and preach about Courage but he never could take his own advice.

But Kurt, Kurt did, he had the strength the stand up and fight when Blaine simply ran.

Kurt was Blaine's opposite, what he couldn't do, Kurt could, where he fell short, Kurt made up by going the extra mile.

They were perfectly matched, and they both knew it.

Kurt interrupted Blaine's inner rambling "Never doubt that I know that" Kurt said kissing Blaine softly on the lips "And never doubt that I love you, You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing when I fall asleep" Kurt's words warmed Blaine's heart.

Blaine sat up, pulling Kurt up with him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I've been waiting for the right time to give you this, and I can't think of a better time then now" Blaine showed Kurt the contents of the box and Kurt gasped "Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring, but it is a promise ring, a promise that I will always be there for you, that no matter what life throws at us we will always prevail, sometime down the road, I will marry you Kurt Hummel, but until then, I'll stand by your side, proud to call you my boyfriend" Blaine took the ring out and slid it onto the taller boy's ring finger.

As Kurt took a closer look at the ring, he noticed it that it was inscribed with one word "Courage" this is the word that describes both boy's so completely.

After a few moments of silence Kurt finally spoke, with tears in his eye's "You are truly amazing, I don't know what I did to deserve someone as fantastic as you, but I'm not going to question it" Kurt said with a laugh "I'm just going to hold onto you with all my might and never let you go" With that Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

As there lip's met, Kurt's hands automatically went to Blaine's hair, playing with the curls at the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands pulling Kurt's tie to bring him closer.

As they broke apart they stared into each others eye's and in that moment they knew that no matter what happened, they would always have one another.

"Happy Anniversary baby"

**Authors Note**

**So what did ya think? it's only my second FF but I would love it if you could review and fave it.**

**Thanks**

**Leah**


End file.
